MELVIN'S COFFEE
by Allexa Black
Summary: Digby é um garçom muito curioso. Gosta de estar por dentro da vida e milagres de seus clientes. Embora alguns resistam mais que outros... TRADUÇÃO! SLASH! HPDM! Uma maravilhosa oneshot da autora Livia812


**MELVIN'S COFFEE**

**Título: **Melvin's Coffee

**Autora:** Livia812

**Original:** http//www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)3719652(barra)1(barra) ou acesse pelo meu profile.

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo: **Digby é um garçom muito curioso. Gosta de estar por dentro da vida e milagres de seus clientes. Embora alguns resistam mais que outros...

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem) e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **(NA: A exceção de todos os demais, nem Draco nem Harry são meus. Lástima. Rowling demonstrou não saber o que fazer com algum deles... nem sequer ao final.) Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Os nomes em inglês dos locais serão mantidos.

Olá pessoal!!!!! Essa oneshot é meu presente de aniversário para vcs, mas depois que vcs lerem eu vou querer o meu presente e o da Potolover que estamos fazendo niver (o meu é hoje e o dela foi semana passada). Então não se reprimam e mandem muitos reviews.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MELVIN'S COFFEE**

Digby esfregou e enxaguou com energia as duas últimas xícaras, e as colocou no escorredor de pratos. Deu uma olhada rápida para o abarrotado balcão e depois para as bandejas de bolos colocadas abaixo na longitudinal urna de cristal que tinha a sua esquerda e ocupavam boa parte desta. Estavam já meio vazias. Olhou para o grande relógio, presente de uma conhecida marca de café, pendurado na parede do fundo da cafeteria. Eram quase oito e meia. Secou as mãos em seu avental com rapidez e pegou um prato, ainda quente da pilha que seu companheiro havia tirado da lava-louças.

Abriu a urna para apanhar uma massa folhada de maça e um muffin de chocolate. Colocou um guardanapo de papel, cobrindo-os, e deixou o prato separado, debaixo do balcão. Às oito e meia em ponto, o dono desse prato atravessou a porta do Melvin's Coffee, como fazia cada manhã há quase dois anos. Praticamente os mesmos anos que levava Digby trabalhando ali, depois que derrubaram o pequeno pub no qual servira por anos, e que pereceu junto com os edifícios próximos em favor de um novo Mark & Spencer. Só esperava que o Melvin's não sucumbisse ante um Starbucks Coffee. O cliente chegou até o balcão em que Digby atendia com o mesmo passo mesurado e elegante de sempre. Sentou-se em um dos bancos. Era do tipo com sorte, pensou o garçom enquanto se aproximava. Encontrar um banco vazio era bastante difícil àquela hora da manhã. E ele sempre o conseguia.

- O de sempre? – perguntou Digby, como se esperara que a resposta pudesse ser diferente.

- Por favor.

Enquanto preparava a bebida do cliente, notou que este, também como cada manhã, abria um exemplar do "Herald Tribune" e se submergia em suas páginas, completamente distante de tudo que ocorria ao seu redor.

- Aqui está. – colocou, sobre o balcão, a bebida e o prato ainda coberto pelo guardanapo.

- Obrigado.

E aí terminava, invariavelmente, a sucintaconversa que mantinham. Não que o garçom não tivesse tentado. Digby era um homem com quase metade de sua vida recorrida, garçom por obrigação e, finalmente, por devoção. Os anos e a cerveja o havia feito um pouco mais largo que alto, mas gostava pensar, não sem certa ironia, que não tinha nem um fiapo de tonto. Mais que nada, porque sua testa abria um caminho direto até o cangote já fazia tempo. Psicólogo com cátedra de balcão e capelão com voto de curiosidade sobre vida alheia, tinha ouvido muito fino e uma capacidade de concentração imperturbável, quando a ocasião merecia. Paciente ouvinte e dispensador de conselhos aprendidos entre garrafas, jarras e bebedeiras. Mitigador de penas quando o deixavam. Porque uma cafeteria não era o mesmo que um pub. E, às vezes, sentia saudade do que davam por falar umas quantas cervejas, em noite de uma sexta-feira.

Isso não havia impedido que, nos apenas dois anos que levava servindo no Melvin's, conhecesse a vida e milagres de todo iludidoque ousasse aterrissar em seu balcão mais de duas vezes seguidas. Porque seu aspecto bonachão e seu sorriso simpático convidavam a desabafar a última discussão com cônjuge, ficar a gosto com o banco de turno e sua hipoteca, ou lamentar que o Arsenal tivesse perdido contra o Chelsea por culpa de um árbitro bastardo e míope. Assim, o jovem, mais uma vez sentado à sua frente, era uma perene espinha cravada em seu indomável coração caseiro.

Apesar dos trajes que habitualmente vestia lhe darem um ar correto e sério, o garçom não dava a seu cliente favorito mais de vinte e cinco anos. Um verdadeiro ímã de olhares femininos, embora parecesse nem se dar conta ou as ignorava deliberadamente. Digby não podia assegurá-lo. Jamais o viu acompanhado. Embora tampouco aparentasse necessitá-lo. Mais parecia um tipo solitário e auto-suficiente, que não tinha nenhum problema em olhar o resto do mundo por cima do seu ombro. E, no entanto,... Digby o adorava. Cada pestanejar dessas pestanas tão loiras enquanto lia; cada franzir de lábios ao borde da xícara; seus dedos largos e esbeltos girando as páginas do jornal. E seus olhos. Tinha pensado muito nesses olhos até que, enfim, encontrou a palavra perfeita para descrevê-los: castigadores. Duros, frios e, não obstante, capazes de hipnotizar, se antes um não tomou a precaução de encomendá-lo a São Jorge, santo defensor dos ingleses.

- Um cappuccino, por favor. Para levar.

Digby distraiu preguiçosamente sua atenção para o jovem que, a duras penas, tinha aberto passo no concorrido balcão, e assentiu com a cabeça conforme tinha ouvido o pedido. Uma cara nova, pensou. A essa hora, a maioria da gente que entrava no café era cliente habitual. Dos comércios, oficinas e negócios de ao redor. Os turistas não madrugavam tanto e tomavam café em seus hotéis.

- Aqui está, rapaz.

O jovem pagou e se perdeu rapidamente entre a gente em direção a porta. E Digby o esqueceu ao segundo seguinte. Concentrado novamente em decifrar os mistérios da imperturbabilidade em pessoa, sentada em uma esquina do balcão.

- Um expresso, por favor. E um _brownie_ de chocolate.

Digby reconheceu o rapaz moreno que sempre fazia seu pedido para viagem. Uma semana mais e o catalogaria já como um habitual. Até esse dia, o usual tinha sido um cappuccino. Mas seu rosto clamava por uma overdose de cafeína essa manhã.

- Uma noite movimentada. – gracejou o garçom.

- E uma manhã muito fodida. – respondeu o jovem no mesmo tom.

Digby sorriu amigavelmente. Apesar de levar só duas semanas atendendo-o, o rapaz era o tipo de pessoa que lhe caia bem desde o principio, e com a que podia se arriscar a trocar algum comentário divertido. Não como o que estava a dois bancos, bebendo seu _chocolate _e mordiscando a massa folhada de maça, como se o resto do mundo não existisse, submerso em seu jornal.

Quando Digby se girou com o expresso já na mão, encontrou uma cena que o deixou cravado a dois passos do balcão. O jovem moreno tinha se movido para alcançar o porta-guardanapo que estava justo ao lado do jovem do traje. Tinha golpeado sem querer o loiro no braço, quase o fazendo derramar o conteúdo da xícara que estava prestes a levar aos lábios, e tinha se desculpado distraidamente. Nesse momento, o outro tinha o olhado. A Digby não passou desapercebido a primeira olhada superficial de desagrado que lhe dedicou a indumentária do outro jovem. Seu quase cliente habitual de cappuccino levava uma simples calça jeans, uma camiseta rosa com um grande desenho e letras na cor cinza estampadas nela, uma jaqueta esportiva negra que lhe vinha algo larga de mangas e sua acostumada gorra caqui, tipo militar. Por suposto, calçava tênis, e não sapatos de couro. Completava o conjunto uma, tinha que reconhecê-lo, horrorosa bolsa de tela verde, sempre pendurada pesadamente do seu ombro. A segunda olhada foi de moléstia, seguramente porque tinha estado a ponto de manchar seu pulcro traje. E, quando Digby pensou que ia recriminar ao moreno sua torpeza, captou o olhar de surpresa que o levou inclusive a despegar um pouco os finos lábios em um gesto de manifesta incredulidade. Depois, seus olhos se endureceram e o garçom o ouviu pronunciar a frase mais comprida daqueles dois anos, dirigindo-se, pela primeira vez, a alguém que não era ele.

- Esse costumava ser um lugar agradável, Potter.

O moreno girou a cabeça bruscamente e sua expressão de sobressalto não foi menos eloqüente. Digby teve a sensação de que a manhã tinha se convertido em algo muito mais que fodido para ele nesse preciso momento.

- Definitivamente deixou de sê-lo, Malfoy.

Digby estava intrigado. E um pouco decepcionado também. Depois de três dias, e sem contar o final de semana, o jovem da bolsa verde não tinha voltado a aparecer. Não é que o molestava excessivamente perder um cliente. Tinha suficientes, obrigado. O que lhe aborrecia era não poder satisfazer sua curiosidade. Sobretudo porque seu outro cliente, o loiro estirado de traje impoluto, durante aqueles três dias tinha prestado mais atenção às pessoas se movendo ao seu redor do que ao seu próprio jornal. Seus olhos pratas perscrutavam dissimuladamente o local e se detinham para examinar conscientemente a qualquer um minimamente parecido com rapaz do cappuccino. Quando confirmava que não era ele, Digby não podia assegurar se a expressão que cruzava fugazmente seu rosto era de decepção ou de alívio. E isso não fazia mais que alimentar em excesso sua alma de xereta.

Dois dias depois, enquanto ainda decidia se colocar um par de velas ao patrono para ver se devolvia a quem suspeitava podia jogar luz sobre o reservado loiro, seus rogos foram escutados. O viu justo quando atravessava a porta de entrada e, para sua alegria, se dirigiu com passo decidido diretamente até a seção do balcão onde se encontrava o outro jovem.

- O que vai ser hoje? – perguntou Digby, como se não tivesse notado a ausência daqueles cinco dias.

- Um expresso e uma torta de maça? – tentou o jovem, até esse momento, sem dirigir um só olhar ao que tinha ao lado, que também o ignorou.

Digby negou com a cabeça. Gostaria que seu recuperado cliente habitual fosse um pouco menos volúvel na hora de decidir seu café da manhã. Dessa forma, poderia lhe guardar um pedaço de seu bolo preferido como fazia com alguns de seus clientes. Mas o rapaz tinha demonstrado ser sumamente caprichoso nesse aspecto.

- Só resta muffin de chocolate e caramelo ou biscoito de gengibre.

- Muffin. – decidiu o jovem com uma ligeira decepção.

Digby se retirou até a cafeteira, afinando o ouvido para captar a conversa que estava seguro que surgiria de um momento a outro.

- Há dúzias de cafés pelos arredores. Tinha que aterrissar precisamente neste?

- Fica próximo ao meu trabalho. – respondeu o moreno, sem olhá-lo.

- Pois eu o encontrei primeiro. – o loiro deixou uma nota sobre o balcão e olhou o outro jovem de cima a baixo – Assim, vá buscando outro lugar onde castigar a vista dos pobres desgraçados que se vejam na obrigação de olhá-lo.

Malfoy, assim lembrava Digby que o tinha chamado o moreno a última vez, baixou do banco, pegouseu jornal e se afastou em direção a saída, enquanto o moreno se levava o bonéaté os olhos e soltava um resfôlego.

- Aqui está.

O rapaz recolheu seu pedido e desapareceu apressadamente, sem conferir o preço de seu pedido.

Conheciam-se. Ora se conheciam! Digby decidiu que São Jorge merecia duas velas por escutar suas súplicas. Até três, porque com os santos tem que ser generoso.

A tônica dos seguintes dias foi a mesma. Malfoy, como já o nomeava Digby mentalmente, chegava primeiro. Sentava-se em um banco com seu jornal e ele lhe servia o de cada manhã. Aproximadamente dez minutos depois, aparecia o moreno, Potter. Com umas irremediáveis manias de tocar o nariz até o outro se corar. Ou era masoquista ou um provocador nato. Podia sobrar algum banco vazio ao outro extremo do balcão Ou o espaço onde se encontrava Malfoy sentado estar tão cheio que não coubesse outra alma. Potter sempre as ajeitava para conseguir fazer seu pedido plantado justo ao lado do loiro. Digby, quase podia pronunciar de memória a conversa que ia ter lugar. "_É um pé no saco, Potter. Sabia?". "No fundo, sempre soube que te caio bem, Malfoy.". "Quase tanto como um troço escarrado, Potter.". "Me alegro de que esteja ampliando seu circulo de amizades, Malfoy.". _Não costumavam trocar mais de três ou quatro frases, na linha das anteriores, todas carregadas de ironia e com mais prego**s** que a cama de um fakir. A maioria das vezes sem tão sequer olhar-se. Digby procurava não distrair-se naqueles poucos minutos que estavam juntos, suas antenas prontas para não perder qualquer pista que o levasse a entender o porque daquela clara inimizade e como duas pessoas, com aparências tão destoantes, puderam chegar a se conhecer

Uma manhã, Potter chegou com um feio arroxeado no queixo. Malfoy o olhou de lado, desaprovando sua indumentária como cada dia e depois fez uma pergunta estranha:

- Está com os da túnica branca com azul? – inquiriu em um tom que mais parecia uma afirmação.

- Não exatamente.

Digby quase teria jurado que Malfoy se sentiu decepcionado com a resposta.

- Então?

- Sou professor. – o loiro alçou uma sobrancelha – Defesa e duelo.

E seguidamente soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Alguém deve ter se defendido bem ontem. – burlou-se Malfoy.

Deixou o valor de sua consumação sobre o balcão e se girou para o jovem a seu lado.

- E diga-me, Professor Potter, como se impõe a sua classe?

Digby não pôde, menos nesta ocasião, e por mais que o adorasse, Malfoy estava sendo especialmente desagradável. Era um jovem bastante alto, que devia rondar o metro e oitenta e pouco. No entanto, duvidava que o moreno chegasse sequer ao um metro e setenta. A diferença entre ambos, agora de pé um frente ao outro era, como pouco, contrastada. Não obstante, Potter pareceu tomá-lo com bom humor.

- Não preciso me impor, Malfoy. – respondeu com um amplo sorriso e um tom que tinha muito de "você já me entende" – Minha grande façanha me precede, lembra?

Malfoy não respondeu, dando a impressão de que uma repentina tensão se apoderava dele. Como se a resposta fosse um soco direto ao estômago. Recolheu o troco que Digby tinha deixado sobre o balcão e se foi sem mais comentários. E quando Potter fez o próprio, o garçom pensou que não conseguia encaixá-lo no tipo de professor de judô, caratê ou a arte da defesa. Embora, olhando bem, refletiu depois, chineses e japoneses não fossem muito altos. Mas não conhecia ninguém com pior jeito na hora de aplicarao próximo um par de tapas. Assim que começou a temer que se Malfoy chegava a colocar-se excessivamente desagradável em algum momento, talvez poderia sair mal parado. E decidiu que colocaria outra vela para São Jorge, não estaria de mais. Para evitar futuros estropícios àquele lindo rosto de mau-caráter concentrado, que acelerava suas pulsações, a das cabeleireiras da esquina, a das do escritório de administração de em frente, a das duas secretárias que desciam pelo _latte_ de seu chefe e a equipe feminina de boliche do bairro, que treinavam de nove as dez, e às oito e meia em ponto, aposentadas e sem muito mais o que fazer, estavam sentadas já nas duas mesas perto do balcão, recreando-se a vista, já que não o faziam com o corpo.

Xingando já as suas ganas de saber, ao desenvolto garçom ainda faltavam peças para ir colocando em seu particular quebra-cabeça. Por exemplo, averiguar a que se dedicava Malfoy. A resposta chegou na seguinte semana. Potter simplesmente perguntou sem abusar de rodeios. Digby se sentia em uma fase muito boa. Agradecido ao seu patrono e à associação de fabricantes de velas da Grã Bretanha.

- Bem, Malfoy, trajes caros e sapatos de couro. Faça-me morrer de inveja.

O aludido o olhou com sua particular suficiência. Essa que do moreno tirava resfôlegos e dos demais, suspiros.

- Peça-me algo mais difícil, Potter. – respondeu com sarcasmo. E depois agregou – Departamento de Cooperação... – deteve-se um momento, como se, de repente, tivesse se dado conta de que ia falar de mais - ...Internacional.

- No quinto nível? – perguntou Potter, como se quisesse assegurar-se de que tinha entendido bem.

Com esse tipo, trabalhava em algum departamento do governo, deduziu Digby, como sempre atento à conversa. E o moreno parecia estar ao dia da questão dos níveis, fosse o que fosse. Talvez tenham trabalhado juntos, antes de Potter ser professor e daí que se conhecessem.

- E como foi parar ali? – perguntou Potter, com sincera curiosidade.

- Talvez porque falo cinco idiomas. E é o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. – fez um pequeno gesto com os dedos – Entendeu?

- Diplomata - se disse Digby orgulhoso. - Sempre tão bem vestido, suas maneiras tão corretas – com exceção de quando se dirigia ao perturbador de nervos número um que era o moreno – e falando sabe Deus os idiomas que disse. Em um departamento internacional. Corpo diplomático, com certeza.

- Olha que é desagradável, Malfoy. – suspirou Potter recolhendo seu _cappuccino_, alheio a tais pensamentos.

- O que quer? É um dos meus encantos. – sorriso de exibição de dentadura perfeita.

- Que te dêem!

- Mais quisesse, Potter.

O jovem se deteve e se girou para Malfoy. Durante uns instantes ambos se olharam com uma expressão que Digby tratou de desentranhar. Na de Potter tinha uma mistura de curiosidade e incerteza. Na de Malfoy, burla e vontade de confundir. E quando Potter, definitivamente se deu a volta e saiu, o olhar de Malfoy mudou radicalmente. Pareceu como se uma sombra tivesse velado seus castigadores olhos cinza, embaçando o brilho desafiante que sempre despediam. E Digby soube nesse momento, que a inabalável imperturbabilidade que o loiro sempre exibia, não o era. E que Potter, pela razão que fosse, era o único capaz de quebrá-la.

A segunda-feira seguinte, com as antenas postas e a pleno rendimento, o garçom ouviu quando Malfoy dizia a Potter que estaria um par de dias fora, porque tinha que viajar para a Alemanha por um assunto de seu departamento. E Potter respondeu que para que lhe contava isso. Nem que também fosse assunto seu. Ao que Malfoy respondeu que para que não se deprimisse. Que já havia compreendido que não podia viver sem **suas briguinhas** matutinas. Potter lhe mandou perder-se em algum lugar pouco agradável e, em compensação, o loiro lhe prometeu trazer a lembrancinha mais horrorosa que conseguisse encontrar. E, fiel à palavra dada, a trouxe.

- O que supõe que é isso?

- Uma jarra de cerveja. – respondeu Malfoy em um tom que evidenciava a ignorância do outro.

Potter negou com a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar que Malfoy tivesse cumprido sua promessa.

- Na realidade, me custou muito decidir entre este, uma vela artística em forma de anjinho e um pote de salsichas com couve fermentada. – apontou o loiro.

Potter tirou o boné e coçou a cabeça, estudando com muita atenção a tosca vasilha de latão com tampa que tinha a sua frente, com uma asa tão delgada que parecia que poderia ficar com ela na mão em qualquer momento e recoberta de relevos que, colocando muita imaginação, podiam ser espigas de cevada. O toque de graça era dado pelo amassado que tinha na tampa. Pela primeira vez, Digby se deu conta do incrivelmente verde que eram seus olhos. Com tantos bonés e óculos, jamais havia reparado no quão belos e expressivos eram. Que pequeno problema tinha agora! Porque não lhe restava outro remédio senão buscar a palavra que os descrevesse. Igual fez com os do loiro.

- Pode me dar um obrigado. – ouviu que dizia Malfoy em seu tom prepotente.

- Por isto? – perguntou o moreno, sarcástico, indicando o remendo de jarra em cima da barra.

- Oh, vamos, Potter? Quantas pessoas, em toda sua vida, te trouxeram um presente depois de tudo?

Potter o olhou então com uma expressão indecifrável em seus olhos. Digby não podia decidir-se entre se lhe estaria perdoando a vida ou estudando a melhor maneira de assassiná-lo. Finalmente, o moreno pegou a jarra com um gesto brusco e enfiou dentro de sua bolsa. Tomou seu _cappuccino_, sua torta de maça e foi embora. Esquecendo de pagar. Malfoy o viu desaparecer com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Ao dar-se conta de que Digby o olhava fixamente, se encolheu de ombros e disse:

- O que quer? O mundo está cheio de mal-agradecidos.

Durante os dias seguintes, apenas trocavam outra frase que não fosse um "_Olá Malfoy"_ ou "_Adeus, Potter"_. Parecia que aquele horroroso presente havia realmente afetado o moreno. Aquilo não avançava nem a empurrões. E faltava muito por averiguar ainda. Sem Potter tirando da língua de Malfoy, Digby se via em um beco sem saída.

- Tudo isso é pela jarra? – se atreveu a perguntar finalmente acusando a falta de entretenimento.

- Sempre foi um tipo muito suscetível. – ironizou Malfoy.

- Para mim, caiu muito bem. – afirmou o garçom, por si isso podia ajudar.

- Tudo é questão de gosto. – respondeu Malfoy, dirigindo-lhe um olhar pouco amigável.

E deixou uma nota sobre o balcão sem esperar o troco.

Digby passou dias mordendo a língua, recriminando-se a. Pelo visto, pouco afortunada frase tinha deixado Malfoy tão suscetível. Não sabia se o jovem moreno tinha dado conta, mas era evidente que Malfoy o olhava com suspeita cada vez que andava demasiado próximo, como não fosse para servir-lhe seu _latte_. E não era o único. As cabeleireiras, as do escritório administrativo, as secretarias e a equipe de boliche por completo, além do pessoal feminino não fixo, mas sim assíduo, não deixaram de lembrá-lo sua metida de pata. E seu bolso não alcançava para convidar para mais um café da manhã de consolação. Nem para mais velas.

Com a chegada dos primeiros frios, também às pessoas lhe apeteciam algo mais quente no corpo, e o nível de trabalho havia subido o suficiente como para que não pudesse prestar atenção que desejava em seus dois clientes favoritos. Só conseguia pescar palavras soltas que não esclareciam grande coisa sobre o estado em que se encontrava, nesse momento, a relação entre ambos. Digby se perguntava se Potter ainda seguia ressentido pela espantosa jarra, ou se Malfoy teria encontrado algo lacerante para dizer sobre o novo gorro de lã do moreno. Uma coisa sim havia notado. Fazia uns dias que Potter chegava um pouco antes do que costumava e a conversa entre ambos se estendia um pouco. As coisas não podiam estar tão mal.

- Não acreditei que voltaria a vê-lo.

- Não pensava que deixaria de vir só porque você estava aqui? – perguntou Potter em tom gozador – Ademais, é um lugar agradável e fica perto do trabalho. Igual que a você.

- Achei que acabaria trabalhando para o Ministério.

- Não. Embora a maioria dos meus alunos seja aspirante a auror, a academia é minha e vai bastante bem.

Cara de surpresa de Malfoy e também de Digby, quem tinha alcançado a ouvir as últimas palavras.

- Também dou aulas um par de tardes da semana na Academia de Aurores. E você? Como você acabou no Ministério?

Que cono eram _aurores_? Algum corpo especial da polícia ou algo pelo estilo, se disse rapidamente o garçom. Pois sim que devia ser bom nisso o moreninho! Digby teve que ir a outro extremo do balcão e perdeu o resto da conversa.

Aquele Outubro acabou especialmente chuvoso e Novembro trouxe os primeiros resfriados. E uma nova peça do quebra-cabeça para Digby. Potter tinha uma gripe dos mil demônios e disse a Malfoy que nunca achou que sentiria falta da enfermeira do colégio. Porque seu preparado para o resfriado, embora asqueroso, funcionava as mil maravilhas. Na realidade, Digby acreditou ouvir _poção_ para o resfriado, mas seguramente não tinha entendido bem, porque o rapaz tinha a voz muito fanhosa. Pelas burlas de Malfoy, deduziu que Potter tinha visitado a enfermaria do seu colégio com mais assiduidade da que teria gostado. Mas Potter, entre tosse e espirros, não tardou em recordá-lo certo partido no qual, ao parecer, o loiro também tinha acabado na enfermaria com os ovos feito omeletes.

No colégio, pelo amor de Deus! Conheciam-se do colégio! Não é que queria desvalorizar o rapaz, nem muito menos, mas era demasiado esforço imaginar Potter exercendo a diplomacia em algum momento da sua vida. Era mais do tipo, "aqui te pego, aqui te mato", sem andar com rodeios nem conversas. A teoria de que podiam ter trabalhado juntos ficava totalmente descartada. Eram companheiros de colégio e praticavam o mesmo esporte. Naquela semana, Digby ganhou muitos pontos entre a clientela feminina do Melvin's Coffee, recuperando praticamente o resto de sua credibilidade perdida.

No princípio de Dezembro, aconteceu um feito que marcou um antes e um depois naquela curiosa relação, por chamá-la de alguma forma. Fazendo conta de que, depois de quase quatro meses, ainda existia a ironia, mas não o insulto, e o tom das conversas continuava sendo afiado, mas não tirante, Digby pensou que não deveria ter se sentido tão surpreendido. Depois de tudo, considerava Malfoy um gentleman.

- Potter, antes que vá...

O aludido se deteve com seu cappuccino quentinho bem apertado entre as mãos.

- ...tenho entradas para uma partida, já sabe... – Malfoy alçou uma sobrancelha, como se desse por sentado que Potter compreenderia - ...Inglaterra-Bulgária e me perguntava se gostaria me acompanhar.

- Não, foda! – Potter sempre tão espontâneo – Tratei de encontrar entradas durante semanas e foi impossível!

Na voz do moreno tinha um entusiasmo que Digby jamais tinha ouvido. Seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho especial, quase diria que único. E nesse momento, soube a palavra perfeita para descrevê-los: expressivos. Eram generosos e cálidos. Cheios de coragem às vezes, ou de tristeza e nostalgia outras. Mas nunca indiferentes. E decididamente mais perigosos que os de Malfoy. Porque com os do loiro, sabia ao que te arriscava; não podia esperar piedade depois de ter caído sobre eles. No entanto, o olhar de Potter envolvia suavemente, te submergia nele sem dar-se conta, pouco a pouco. Para quanto queria dar-se conta, tinha te pilhado. E não tinha círio nem São Jorge que pudesse ajudar.

Viu como Malfoy sorria com suficiência durante uns segundos e depois pigarreava, como se quisesse apagar esse assomo tão evidente de sua personalidade. E, então, Digby soube outra coisa. Que nesse jogo no qual estavam jogando os dois, conscientes ou não do que estavam fazendo, já tinha um claro perdedor.

- Bom, é o que há por trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação... – o loiro pigarreou de novo – Internacional. Sempre tem entradas para os bons jogos. E então?

- Claro que quero! – respondeu Potter, eufórico, como se pensar que pudesse dizer que não fosse uma completa estupidez.

Digby se deu conta de que Malfoy se relaxava e até parecia contente.

- Então, este sábado no... – parou um momento, dando uma rápida olhada superficial a seu redor e depois pronunciou muito rápido uma palavra que ao garçom soou a algo que jorrava -... às dez. Levarei comigo um... – interrompeu novamente e dirigiu ao outro jovem um olhar significativo - ...meio de transporte.

Naquele final de semana, Digby tornou-se louco recorrendo todos os canais de sua televisão em busca do Bulgária- Inglaterra, mas nenhum deles transmitiu. Teria escutado mal a data? Ou talvez os jovens não estavam falando de futebol...? Mas que outra coisa poderia ter levantado tanto entusiasmo em Potter se não era o futebol?

Na seguinte segunda-feira, Digby consumia sua impaciência na espera pela chegada das 8hs30min, quando puderia averiguar como tinham ido as coisas para os dois jovens. Para sua surpresa, chegaram juntos. Malfoy, muito cavaleiro, abriu a porta e permitiu que Potter passasse primeiro. O moreno sorriu, quase atordoado. Como se o detalhe, embora agradável, lhe causasse, ao mesmo tempo, certo incômodo. Malfoy caminhou depois, apenas um passo na frente de seu companheiro, abrindo-lhe caminho. Digby balançou um pouco a cabeça, esboçando um sorrisinho que encobriu discretamente.

- O de sempre, por favor. – pediu Malfoy uma vez chegaram na barra. Depois se girou para Potter e perguntou da forma mais natural do mundo – E você, Harry?

O outro piscou uns instantes, como se ouvir Malfoy utilizando seu nome de batismo não fosse uma familiaridade repentina, mas sim algo que ainda não estava acostumado. Digby também piscou e seus olhos foram de Malfoy para Potter, e de Potter para Malfoy, tratando de descobrir, mais emocionado do que queria reconhecer, o que tinha mudado durante aquele fim de semana.

- _Cappuccino_ e... – mas algumas coisas, evidentemente, seguiam iguais - ...hem... massa folhada de maça.

Depois, ambos se envolveram em uma conversa muito discreta, na qual Digby foi incapaz de pescar uma só palavra. Bem, o que havia mudado, então? Pois que Potter estava sentado em um banco junto a Malfoy, tomando café da manhã tranquilamente, em lugar de sair correndo como cada manhã depois de que lhe entregasse seu pedido. Digby dirigiu um sorriso ressabiado para as mesas que ocupavam os aposentados da equipe de bocha, as mais madrugadoras. O setor da terceira idade se agitou, todas ficaram nervosas quando intuíram que podia ter notícias frescas. E, então, pediram uma segunda rodada de chá e bolo de chocolate.

As férias de Natal deram um merecido respiro a Digby e a sua corte de espectadoras nas sombras. E todos voltaram com renovado entusiasmo ao trabalho e a seus desjejuns no Melvin's Coffee. Ou o que é o mesmo. Na espera por acontecimentos que jogassem uma pitada de sal em suas vidas sem graça.

O primeiro dos ilustres protagonistas dessa espera a chegar foi Malfoy. Sentou-se em um banco com o jornal, que já não lia, debaixo do braço. Ordenou seu desjejum e passou seus bons dez minutos jogando olhadinhas ao relógio, entre mordida e gole. Uma corrente de inquietude saltou do balcão, recorreu as duas mesas da equipe de bocha, flutuou entre duas ansiosas secretárias que seguravam os _lattes_ que seus chefes iam tomar frios, girou até a mesa onde as garotas do escritório administrativo bebiam _cappuccinos._ E a angústia ainda contribuiu para que a cabeleireira da esquina seguramente não abrisse as nove nesse dia.

Quando o segundo ilustre atravessou a porta da cafeteria, quase quinze minutos mais tarde, com as bochechas vermelhas pelo frio e a carreira que a todas as luzes tinham feito, mais de meia dúzia de suspiros exalaram ao mesmo tempo. O rosto de Malfoy, que passou de uma expressão de paciente espera a outra de mau humor para acabar em um nervosismo apenas contido, suavizou suas feições, embora ele tratasse de manter um ar ofendido.

- Sinto muito. – desculpou-se Potter com um sorriso que desarmou a inútil intenção de Malfoy, quase imediatamente – Tive um pequeno contratempo esta manhã.

- O que foi...? – perguntou o loiro imprimindo a sua voz um tom algo irritado.

Potter pareceu, então, como se estivesse a ponto de enfrentar um pelotão de fuzilamento, e Digby se perguntou onde ficou seu habitual jeito atirado. Quando falou, o fez com certo hesitar.

- Verá... minha gata se empenhou em utilizar seu presente como... como... – Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, instando-o a continuar - ... como cama.

Agora sim que Malfoy parecia francamente ofendido.

- O gorro de pele que te enviei no Natal?

- É que é tão peludo e quentinho... – se desculpou Potter, realmente apenado – Tentei utilizar um... já sabe, para arrumá-lo. Mas francamente... – fez uma menção de impotência que dava para entender que esse, "já sabe", não tinha funcionado.

Malfoy negou com a cabeça e depois olhou para Potter com verdadeiro aborrecimento. O candoroso sorriso de desculpa que o outro lhe dedicava diluiu só em parte.

- Recebi sua pluma. – disse finalmente – Obrigado. – e apontou – E por certo, conservo em perfeitas condições.

Um suspiro deixa a boca de Harry.

- Draco, sinto muito, de verdade. O que mais posso dizer?

- Que irá se desfazer da sua gata?

- Não diga bobeiras! É um presente de Hermione. – aqui teve um suspiro de Malfoy – De quando Crookshanks teve gatinhos com uma kneazle. Ademais, lhe tenho carinho.

- Quer dizer... – os olhos do loiro eram, agora, uma fina linha entre suas pálpebras – que o presente da sang... da Granger pode atacar o meu, mas não acontece nada.

- Não distorça as coisas, Draco. – os olhos de Potter tinham se escurecido em uma expressão que tampouco pressagiava nada bom.

Sem perguntar, Digby deixou um _cappuccino_ frente ao moreno e tinha se arriscado a acompanhá-lo de torta de maça. Escutou, com a alma apreensiva, como a conversa tomava um rumo que, de modo algum, poderia ter um final feliz.

- Distorcer? É assim que você chama quando não gosta do que ouve? Por favor! – burlou-se Malfoy.

Potter revirou seu bolso com expressão carrancuda e depois contou as moedas que tinha na mão, antes de deixá-las sobre o balcão.

- Era muito esperar que tivesse se convertido em alguém civilizadamente sociável. Muito menos compreensivo. Verdade, Malfoy? – disse, sua voz carregada de acusação.

- Como sê-lo com alguém tão desconsiderado como você, Potter?!

Oh, oh... aí estavam outra vez os sobrenomes, lamentou Digby, enquanto via como os dois jovens se olhavam com verdadeiro ressentimento. Potter pegou seu _cappuccino_ e o pedaço de torta de maça do balcão e se foi sem dizer mais uma palavra. Malfoy tinha uma expressão verdadeiramente mortificada em seu rosto quando se girou outra vez para o balcão.

- Não tem nada para fazer? – perguntou, em tom frio, ao dar-se conta de que o feliz garçom de sempre estava observando.

Deixou a quantia de sua consumação e saiu sem terminar seu café da manhã.

Aquele princípio de ano não foi nada alegre para as paroquianas do Melvin's Coffee. Muito menos para seu intrometido garçom.

No meio de janeiro, tinham decidido tomá-lo com filosofia e tinham apostas embaralhando as diferentes opções que poderiam resolver aquela inesperada e fastidiosa briga. A maioria achava que seria Potter quem daria primeiro seu braço a torcer. Afinal, aquela confusão foi culpa de sua gata. As alegres aposentadas e Digby discordavam. Estavam convencidos de que seria Malfoy quem iniciaria a aproximação. Assim que uma boa parte da clientela do Melvin's Coffee mantinha a expectativa, observando minuciosamente cada movimento dos dois jovens.

No final de janeiro, Malfoy seguia impávido em seu banco, outra vez com o jornal e deixando seu desjejum sem terminar. Potter tinha se convertido em uma espécie de "ligeirinho", que entrava e saia do café como se o coiote realmente estivesse atrás de seus passos.

Chegado Fevereiro, a situação tinha se tornado enfadonha e desesperante. Podiam ser tão teimosos? Mais de um mês e nem sequer se olhavam. Inclusive, quando se insultavam foi mais divertido. As meninas insistiam para que Digby fizesse algo. O que fosse. Não se gabava de seus conselhos e recomendações? Pois que bordasse uma solução para esse problema. E já! O pobre homem se encontrava contra a parede. Estava disposto a tentá-lo com Potter. No dia que o jovem deixasse de praticar para o sprint de velocidade, que corria cada dia da porta até o balcão e do balcão até a porta. Com Malfoy, francamente, não se atreveria.

Em Março, um amplo setor da clientela feminina do Melvin's estava na boca de um motim. Digby suplicava por paciência e recebia bronca.

No principio da segunda semana de abril, Malfoy deixou de freqüentar o café, causando um estado de inquietude geral. Rostos sombrios e olhares assassinos para certo garçom, que já não falava nem para dizer que a boca era sua. O dinheiro da aposta foi devolvido às participantes.

Em Maio, Malfoy seguia ausente. Digby se armou de valor, ou melhor, o armaram, e uma manhã perguntou a Potter de seu amigo.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

As palavras saíram bruscas e cortantes da boca do moreno. Digby decidiu que era o momento de tomar uns dias de descanso. Para a manhã seguinte, Fred, seu companheiro, informou a todos que quiseram que Digby estava de folga. Por estresse.

Quando Digby voltou, no princípio de junho, para seu trabalho, teve uma pequena alegria. Potter tinha perguntado por ele e desejado que se repusesse logo. Apenas uma semana depois, Malfoy voltava a estar sentado em seu banco como se tal coisa. Voltava a brilhar a estrela de Digby?

- Pensávamos que nos havia abandonado. – comentou o garçom amavelmente, assim como de passada.

- Estive fora, por trabalho. – foi a seca resposta.

Digby observou a expressão de surpresa e, talvez, embora fosse muito arriscar-se a essas alturas, de alivio, quando Potter chegou e viu seu ex-amigo sentado em seu lugar de sempre. Mas não se aproximou. Como cada manhã, fez seu pedido e saiu. Talvez, com menos pressa.

O sete de julho de 2005 foi um dia que Londres dificilmente esqueceria. Às 8:50 da manhã, explodiu uma bomba entre as estações de Aldgate e Liverpool Street. Cinqüenta segundos depois, outra bomba explodiu na linha de Picadilly, entre as estações King's Cross e Russell Square. A terceira explosão se produziu em um trem que acabava de deixar a estação de Edgware Road, em direção a Paddington Station. Quase uma hora mais tarde, uma quarta bomba reduziu a uma pilha de ferros um ônibus de dois andares da linha 30 em Tavistock Square. No total, mais de cinqüenta mortos e 700 feridos.

O Melvin's Coffee, próximo à estação de Liverpool Street, viveu bem de perto o caos e a confusão daquele dia e dos seguintes. Um dos piores pesadelos que Digby jamais tinha visto. Ao acabar a jornada, era impossível lembrar quem dos habituais clientes tinha ido ao café como cada dia e quem não o tinha feito. Dois dias depois, teve a confirmação de que três deles já não regressariam. Só faltava um de seus habituais clientes aparecer. E Digby não teria encolhido tanto o coração se não tivesse sido Potter. Ninguém sabia onde vivia ou exatamente onde se encontrava sua academia ou que meio de transporte utilizava para chegar cada manhã ao Melvin's. Nem sabiam porque não esteve ali as oito e meia, como cada dia, nessa manhã de quinta-feira. A equipe de bochatinha confirmado. E se tivesse perdido o trem que pegava habitualmente e pego outro, um pouco mais tarde? Um dos que... Digby não queria nem pensar. Seguramente a explicação era muito mais simples. Não pôde chegar porque tinham suspendido o transporte público e nem sequer os taxistas quiseram pegar clientes enquanto durou aquela loucura.

Na sexta-feira, Digby esperava ansiosamente às oito e meia, rezando por vê-lo aparecer, na porta, em qualquer momento. Mas não o fez.

- Sr. Malfoy, desculpe que o aborreça, mas... Sabe se o Sr. Potter pegava o metrô para chegar até aqui?

O aludido levantou os olhos de seu jornal. Digby lembrava tê-lo visto sair imediatamente depois de que se soube o que estava passando e deduziu que teria corrido a apresentar-se em seu posto, já que trabalhava para o Governo. Apesar de sua roupa e seu aspecto pulcro de sempre, seu rosto marcava os rastros de uma noite em vigília. Digby sabia que Malfoy trabalhava em um departamento internacional. O garçom desconhecia se houve estrangeiros entre as vitimas. Seguramente. Londres era uma cidade muito visitada durante todo o ano por gente de todo o mundo.

- Verá, ele não veio ontem. Tampouco parece que vá chegar hoje...

Malfoy consultou seu relógio. Quase eram nove horas.

- Estou seguro de que Potter não pega o metro. Seria absurdo! – disse como se o garçom acabasse de pronunciar a maior das bobeiras.

Digby o olhou com estranheza. Absurdo? Várias das cabeleireiras, um par do escritório administrativo e a metade das jogadoras de bochaseguiam atentamente a conversa com as almas inquietas.

- Talvez, você tenha meios para averiguar se... se lhe passou algo. – insistiu Digby, sem atrever-se a confessar que sabia que trabalhava para o Governo, já que teria sido confessar também que era assíduo ouvinte de suas conversas.

Malfoy voltou a olhar seu relógio e, pela primeira vez, pareceu considerar a possibilidade de que a ausência de Potter pudesse ter relação com os fatos ocorridos no dia anterior.

- Não pode ser tão estúpido... – murmurou Malfoy para si mesmo.

Embora o grupinho que se formou ao seu redor o tivesse ouvido perfeitamente. Só um olhar horrorizado de Digby deteve uma das aposentadas de estampar-lhe a bolsa na cabeça. Malfoy fechou o jornal bruscamente e se levantou do banco. Surpreendido, abriu passo entre o grupo de mulheres que o olhavam, como se ele tivesse em sua mão a solução para os problemas do mundo.

- O averiguarei. – disse secamente.

E se foi.

Quando Malfoy chegou no dia seguinte, Digby pensou que tampouco essa noite tinha dormido muito. Duas escuras olheiras ressaltavam embaixo de seus olhos, contrastando com sua pele tão clara. O garçom esperou em silêncio a que falasse.

- Só um expresso. – disse o jovem e aduziu sem olhá-lo – Ainda há gente sem identificar.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra a mais. Digby sentia vontade de chorar e Malfoy parecia estar comendo-se a vontade de empreender a golpes com o primeiro cidadão que ousasse formular uma pergunta.

Depois de um triste e doloroso final de semana, no qual mais teria lhe valido não ligar a televisão nem ler jornais para não acabar mais deprimido do que já estava, Digby não tinha vontade de abrir o Melvin's nessa segunda-feira. As pessoas faziam seus pedidos quase em voz baixa e o som das conversas era tão só um murmúrio, como se elevar muito o tom de voz tivesse se tornado um sacrilégio. Naquele final de semana, Digby tinha colocado muitas velas ao patrono. Por todas as almas que tinham se perdido, e para que a de seu outro cliente favorito seguisse ainda neste mundo. Malfoy chegou um pouco antes das oito e meia. Seguia tendo má cara e suas olheiras ainda não tinham desaparecido. Sentou-se e Digby lhe perguntou se preferia um _expresso_ e ele assentiu.

- Conhece um povoado chamado Ottery St. Catchpole? – perguntou Malfoy, quando o garçom deixou seu _expresso_ e um prato com folheado de maça.

- Não. – negou Digby.

- Fica em Devon. – explicou Malfoy – Pelo visto, teve um casamento ali este final de semana.

- A vida continua. – suspirou Digby – Conhecidos seus?

- Conheço a noiva e a sua família. – admitiu Malfoy – Não somos íntimos, mas fomos ao colégio juntos. – deu um gole em seu café – E também sei quem foi um dos convidados.

Digby se deu a volta e conteve a respiração, esperando que Malfoy confirmasse o que estava insinuando.

- Um que não vai viver para contá-lo enquanto ponha um pé neste café.

Como se o tivesse ouvido, Potter atravessou tão despreocupado a porta do Melvin's, com sua calça desgastada, uma de suas extravagantes camisetas, e a horrorosa bolsa verde pendurada ao ombro. Não levava nenhum gorro, mas tinha cortado o cabelo. Curtíssimo. A exclamação de alegria de Digby fez com que Malfoy se girasse. E que, na continuação, o garçom mordesse a língua por tê-la soltado. Porque Malfoy se levantou do banco, sem ver todos os olhares que o seguiam, e se dirigiu diretamente até Potter, interceptando-o antes que este pudesse alcançar o balcão. O moreno o olhou, como se perguntando que mosca o havia picado. Antes que pudesse lhe pedir que se afastasse, Malfoy vomitou todo seu mau-caráter pela boca.

- É o mais estúpido mago que pode existir, Potter. Estive correndo por todos os hospitais de Londres, trouxas inclusive. E não foi agradável, sabe? Terei pesadelos para o resto de meus dias! E graças a quem? Ao Santo Potter, como não! A você e seu detestável costume de achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor!

O moreno parecia confuso. E surpreendido.

- Que tripa sua se partiu, Malfoy? – perguntou, como se não entendesse de que demônios estava falando.

Digby se abençoou sem dar-se conta, convencido de que, de um momento a outro, Potter ia sair dali com uma cara nova por obra e graça do punho de Malfoy, por mais carateca, judoca, ou professor de kung-fu que fosse.

- É realmente estúpido ou é que desfruta parecê-lo? – perguntou o loiro, a todas luzes contendo-se – Não aparece na quinta, tampouco na sexta. As pessoas se preocupam. E você está em um casamento!

Então Potter esboçou um pequeno sorriso. De ter podido, Digby teria lhe aconselhado que não era o melhor a se fazer nesse momento.

- Estava... preocupado... comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou com irônica incredulidade.

O garçom apertou o pano que tinha na mão, perguntando-se se Potter teria chegado essa manhã pensando em suicídio.

- Preocupado? EU? – Malfou abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes, como se fosse continuar seu discurso, para finalmente dizer – Que se foda, Potter!

- Mais queria... – o tom foi claramente provocador.

Não é que o rosto de Malfoy tivesse muita cor. Mas nesse ponto, perdeu tudo o que restava. Digby pensou que era o momento de sair detrás da barra e colocar-se no meio. _Porque o mata, _se disse nervoso, _desta vez, o mata_. No entanto, Malfoy se recompôs. Seguiu olhando o moreno com expressão assassina, mas adotou sua postura erguida e distante de sempre.

- Não vale nem o tempo que perdi contigo. – desprezou afastando-se.

Embora só fossem dois passos. Uma mão firme e decidida o segurou pelo braço, detendo-o. Malfoy olhou a mão em seu braço e depois Potter, com ar ameaçador.

- Desde quando tenho que te explicar o que faço ou onde estou?

- Me solte, Potter, e acaba bem o dia. – advertiu o loiro entre dentes.

- Não. – rotundo, definitivo – Vamos resolver isso. Agora.

Potter soltou o braço de Malfoy e se encaminhou até a porta. Traz apenas uma ligeira hesitação, o loiro o seguiu e ambos saíram do Melvin's.

Digby nunca soube o que havia passado essa manhã, depois de que ambos saíram do café. Entre todos, fizeram muitassuposições. Inclusive determinaram começar outra aposta, com as situações que cada um imaginava. Digby disse a todas que era inútil. Nenhum dos dois soltaria nada. Tinham voltado muito discretos. Ou demasiado óbvios.

Pelas manhãs, chegavam juntos. Sentavam-se tranquilamente nos dois bancos que, sorte a sua, sempre encontravam livres. Malfoy abria seu jornal e esperava que Digby servisse o de cada dia. Potter, como não, se tomava seu tempo para decidir o que queria cada manhã. Depois, xeretava um pouco no jornal de seu companheiro, embora preferisse que fosse Malfoy quem acabasse contando o que estava lendo. Nesses momentos, sempre estavam muito próximos, ombro com ombro. E, às vezes, Digby tinha a impressão de que a cabeça de Potter tinha uma tendência natural a inclinar-se para o ombro de Malfoy, mas que a endireitava imediatamente quando se dava conta do que estava a ponto de fazer. E que outras, o braço de Malfoy se ia só a rodear a cintura de Potter, em um gesto muito familiar de aproximação. Mas acabava apoiando-o em seu ombro, de forma distraída e amigável. Mas, claro, só eram impressões de um garçom, romântico e excessivo na hora de utilizar a língua.

Digby não voltou a ouvi-los discutir. Falavam. Daquela forma íntima e particular das pessoas que compartem ou tem algo em comum. Pessoas muito próximas uma a outra. Apesar de tudo, não havia nada que os delatasse. Mas Digby sabia. Estava em seus olhos e nos gestos que ficavam suspensos no ar. Na forma de olhar-se e no que não diziam. No toque de uma mão ao virar a mesma página. No casual toque de seus corpos ao levantar-se para sair. Na atitude discretamente diferente que Malfoy sempre mantinha e que Potter aceitava.

E numa dessas manhãs, quando já estavam a ponto de sair, Malfoy se girou para Digby e disse em tom confidencial.

- Por certo, vamos estar ausentes durante uns dias. Mas não se preocupe. É só que pedi a Harry que se mude para meu apartamento e disse que sim. Já sabe, empacotar e levar caixas de um lado para outro... – o loiro piscou um olho – Não se reprima e faça correr a voz. Nós nos sentiríamos muito mal se, durante esses dias, não tiverem tema de conversação.

Digby deixou escapar um suspiro, desses tão satisfeitos que solta quando a novela tem um final feliz e se sente em paz com o mundo. Depois sorriu. Sabia que o prêmio da aposta seria seu.

**//// FIM ////**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!!! E ai o que acharam da oneshot da Lívia???? Essa oneshot tem uma versão da história a partir do ponto de vista do Draco. Vocês querem que eu traduza ela também? Me mandem reviews com suas opiniões e se não tiver pelo menos uns 20 pedidos para traduzir a outra versão, eu não traduzo!!! Brincadeirinha se uma pessoa me pedir pra traduzir, eu traduzo com o maior prazer. Mas é que eu tenho que assustar o pessoal primeiro pra receber mais reviews, não acham?

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Porque eu a amei quando li ela.

Obrigada a POTOlover por estar me ajudando a betar minhas fics. Bjus garota!!!!!!!

Ah!!! Já ia me esquecendo de uma coisa. Essa fic é pra comemorar meu niver, que é dia 10, então mandem reviews para essa pobre tradutora como presente de aniversário.

Então mandem reviews, se não eu choro!!!!!

Afinal não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')

**NB:** Olá, gente! Ai, não sei quanto a vocês, mas adorei essa oneshot. Parece tão descompromissada no inicio, mas acaba sendo tão amável. Enfim, esperamos os seus comentários! Deixa uma review, não custa muito... Vocês ouviram ela, né? Pelo menos, 20 reviews, heins? Hahahaha...

To adorando betar essas traduções! E agradeço a Allexa por isso! Aliás, por falar em Allexa, "está na hora de apagar a velinha"!!! Parabéns, querida!!! Tudo de bom pra vc! E um grande viva pra nós, sagitarianas maravilhosas!!!

Beijos pra todos...


End file.
